


Dudes and Bromances

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [35]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I dont know what else to say, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: When Taeil saw Johnny walk into a lamppost, he never expected to end up falling in love. Yet he did.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Dudes and Bromances

Taeil yawned, his legs barely dragging across the concrete as he forced himself to walk back home after a long day at work. The sooner he could get his car fixed, the sooner he would be free from the hell that was going on an almost half an hour trek from the office back to his place because the bus schedule was an absolute mess after five. 

Oh well, at least he could stop by his favourite café along the way. And he did just that, but not even the extra shot of caffeine could bring him back to life. He downed his drink quickly, throwing the plastic cup in the trash, hating himself for not bringing his flask with him once again. 

There was still a while to go before he would get back, so to stifle his boredom, Taeil pulled out his earbuds, getting ready to blast the same five songs he had listened to for the entirety of the week on repeat. He paid for the album so he was going to get his money’s worth. 

As he was tapping on his screen, searching for the album in his music library, in the corner of his eye he saw a man; he was tall and broad, quite good looking if Taeil had to admit. He was running, a gym bag slung over his shoulder, phone in his hand. He seemed to have been in a hurry so Taeil didn’t intend on paying him any more attention. 

That was until he saw said man run right into a lamppost. 

Taeil jumped in shock, feeling the pain despite being in no way physically hurt himself. 

The stranger groaned, both of his hands going to his forehead to somehow lessen the pain. 

Taeil laughed. It was mean and cruel, but he really couldn’t help it. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence to see someone do something so stupid. Seriously though, how did the man miss the lamppost? It was literally right in front of him. 

Since Taeil was the only other person there, it was obvious who was laughing. He didn’t really care though; it wasn’t as if he would see the man again. He kept walking; his eyes were glued to the train wreck so close to him, the sight lifting his mood even if it was at the expense of another person. 

Taeil got what he deserved when he too walked into a pole. 

“Fuck!” Taeil groaned. 

Now it was the stranger’s turn to laugh. “Karma’s a bitch,” he exclaimed. 

Rubbing his head, Taeil nodded. “She sure is,” he muttered. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Peachy,” Taeil replied, looking over at the stranger. The man was already walking over to him, a large red mark on his forehead. It looked stupid and honestly Taeil was surprised the man was still walking around seemingly without a concussion. “And you? You ran into that thing like your life depended on it.” 

The man shrugged, pressing down on where he bumped his head. “I’ll live, I think.” 

“I’m sorry,” Taeil apologised. “For walking away and laughing.” 

“Well, we’re even now so it’s all good. I’m Johnny, by the way.” The man – Johnny – said as he extended his hand out. 

Taeil looked down before shaking their hands. “Taeil.” 

“Nice to meet you, Taeil,” Johnny said, chuckling softly. 

“Not the most pleasant circumstances to meet,” Taeil stated. “But nice to meet you too.” 

Now that they were standing at a fairly close distance, Taeil had to admit that Johnny was quite a good-looking guy, far better looking than he seemed when he was further away from Taeil. And sure, maybe Taeil wasn’t currently on the hunt for a boyfriend or even fuck buddy, but he couldn’t deny the stranger was a sight for sore eyes. 

Taeil’s head was pounding, but that was what happened to idiots like him that didn’t pay attention. It wasn’t pleasant, but he only had himself to blame for it. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Johnny questioned. “You don’t look too good.” 

“Thanks,” Taeil said dryly. 

“I meant the bump,” the taller man stated. “It looks really bad.” 

“It’s nothing a bag of ice can’t fix. And to be honest,” Taeil said, pointing up at Johnny’s own forehead, “that doesn’t look great either.” 

“It’s nothing a coffee can’t fix,” Johnny stated. 

Taeil raised his brow, head tilted to the side. “Huh?” 

“You heard me,” Johnny said, a playful curve to his lips. “You, me, coffee,” he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You owe it after laughing at me.” 

“Doesn’t this even things out?” Taeil questioned, his finger directed at his own red mark “You even said it did.” 

“Yeah well... I think I deserve a better apology than that. Don’t you think?” 

Taeil couldn’t even be mad. 

“Fine,” Taeil agreed. “Tomorrow at seven, there’s a café a block away from here. Take it or leave it.” 

Johnny smiled. “I’ll take it. What's your number?” 

Taeil extended his hand, urging Johnny to hand his phone over. 

Johnny didn’t even hesitate. 

Quickly, Taeil typed his number out in Johnny’s contacts, saving it for him. 

“Text me,” Taeil said. 

“Oh, I definitely will.” 

So, maybe Taeil didn’t intend on searching for a boyfriend or someone to sleep with from time to time, but that didn’t stop him from entertaining the idea. If Johnny wanted to try something more, Taeil wouldn’t refuse, but he also wouldn’t go out of his way to get with the man. Taeil didn’t have the time nor the energy to go chasing after any man, no matter how tall and muscular and handsome they were. 

For now, he would see what would happen next. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Taeil said. “And don’t be late, I have work at nine.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there on the hour.” 

“Good,” Taeil said, offering the taller man a smile. “It was nice meeting you.” 

“You too.” 

“But you should really take a better look at that,” Taeil said, gesturing vaguely at Johnny’s head. “It looks terrible.” 

“I know. See you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Taeil agreed before finally walking off. 

*** 

Taeil was honestly surprised by how quickly he and Johnny hit it off; he didn’t really expect that to happen, so he was actually kind of pleased about it. 

Their first time hanging out after meeting was at the café Taeil was quite fond of. Johnny arrived just on time as he promised he would; Taeil was already there, waiting for Johnny to join him at the table he got for the both of them. Taeil was probably happier than he should have been to see that Johnny actually was punctual considering the numerous people he knew – including a few of his exes – which made promises only to end up breaking them, rocking up sometimes a whole hour later than agreed upon. So yes, Taeil was relieved to see Johnny could at least keep one promise. 

The bar was truly so low. 

When Johnny arrived, he came strolling in with a gym bag, this time larger than the one he had the previous day. Upon asking about it, Taeil learned that the man was a coach – a volleyball coach to be exact – and the contents of his bag consisted of some washed bibs and brand-new kneepads for the kids he coached. 

A coach was something new. 

Taeil expected to be put off by that, already having an idea as to how a man in Johnny’s position lived. He imagined lots of stinky, sweaty clothes piling up in the man’s house, but when he looked to Johnny again, he thought to himself that the man looked quite put together despite everything. Maybe he wasn’t all that bad. 

Though, speaking of bad things, Taeil couldn’t help but notice that the spot where Johnny hit himself on the pole was swollen. 

“Did you even try doing anything about the bump?” Taeil questioned, reaching across the small round table to press on the protrusion. 

Johnny winced, moving back away from Taeil’s hand. 

“Sorry,” Taeil apologised. 

“It’s fine,” Johnny assured. “And don’t worry, I’ve dealt with much worse. Such are the joys of being an athlete.” 

“Must suck.” 

“Oh, it does,” Johnny replied. “But it’s worth it for sure. You get used to it after a while.” 

“Still, you should be more careful,” Taeil mused. 

“As should you,” Johnny said, pointing over at Taeil. The bump on his head was much smaller than Johnny’s, but it still was visible. “People at work will probably think you got in a fight.” 

“I’ll tell them I won,” Taeil stated. 

Johnny snorted. 

“What?” Taeil asked, sounding offended at Johnny’s humoured laugh. “You think I can’t win in a fight?” 

“Basically,” Johnny replied. “I’d love to see you try.” 

“I could easily pin you down.” 

Johnny propped his chin up, body leaning forward across the table, a suggestive and mischievous smirk plaguing his features. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Taeil confirmed. 

“Are you gonna prove it to me or are you just all talk no bite?” 

“I can show you,” Taeil assured, moving himself in closer to Johnny, their faces inches apart. 

“Oh, I sure am looking forward to that. When are you free?” 

“After five,” Taeil explained. “I can prove to you how strong I am after then.” 

“I’ll text you the address then.” 

“Perfect,” Taeil uttered. “But if your place is a shithole, I’m turning the other way.” 

Johnny laughed. “It isn’t, I promise. It’s pristine – absolutely spotless.” 

Taeil leaned back, a playful smirk on his lips. “Good. Now, was this your plan all along?” 

Johnny shrugged, the grin never leaving him. “What plan?” 

“To get me in bed?” 

“Well... maybe,” Johnny admitted. “I mean, it’s not every day that you stumble upon someone as beautiful as you.” 

“The only thing you stumbled upon was a pole,” Taeil pointed out. 

“And so did you. A pole and me,” Johnny stated. “Not to brag or anything, but I’m quite the catch.” 

“I’m sure you are,” Taeil said, grabbing his cup to take a drink of his coffee. “I’ll decide that for myself later.” 

“Can’t wait.” 

The two spent the remaining hour chatting, the subject of their meeting after Taeil got off work not coming up again – probably for the best if Taeil was honest. Despite everything, Taeil was in no way a good flirt and there was only so much he could put up with when it came to keeping up a light and suggestive atmosphere. Thankfully, Johnny wasn’t planning on staying on one topic for the entirety of their time together. 

Taeil got to learn a few things about Johnny; for one, Johnny was younger by a year. He also was an avid coffee drinker, consuming three cups of coffee by the time Taeil finished his one drink. Taeil was concerned by that but he said nothing about it – he just let Johnny enjoy his drinks, he probably needed all the energy in his field of work. 

The men parted ways when it was time for Taeil to get to work. They waved goodbye, waiting for the evening when they’d meet again. 

*** 

“Oh fuck,” Johnny moaned, grasping onto his bedsheets as he and Taeil finished. He let out an airy, hoarse laugh before rolling onto his back, Taeil laying himself down beside him. 

Taeil didn’t expect much at first, which is why he was glad with how the night – well, evening – had progressed once he reached Johnny’s apartment. To his surprise, the younger man did actually make some effort in making the whole thing feel less like the only reason Taeil came for was for the two of them to fuck. Johnny offered Taeil dinner which was definitely nice considering Taeil hadn’t had anything since his break at two, and even then, he barely had much to eat. Johnny also brought a bottle of wine for the two of them to share. It wasn’t the best wine Taeil ever had in his life, but it made do. 

One thing led to another and the men were kissing on Johnny’s couch. It wasn’t really worth mentioning; Taeil had kissed plenty of men so there wasn’t much to say about his kiss with Johnny. But after more and more kisses, the two finally decided to pick themselves up and head over to the bedroom. 

And that’s how they ended up how they were – bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, breathing ragged, the air around them heavy and hot. 

Taeil enjoyed himself for sure. 

“That was... dude-” 

“I had my tongue down your throat not even five minutes ago and we just fucked so don’t you _dare_ call me dude,” Taeil interrupted, looking at Johnny with a look of almost disgust and disbelief with a hint of humour interwoven into it. 

Johnny laughed. “Sorry,” he apologised, finding the ordeal funny. “I’m kinda lightheaded right now. Like... really lightheaded,” he added, bringing his hand up to his head, pressing his palm to his forehead. 

Somewhat concerned, Taeil propped himself up on his shoulder, checking over Johnny. “Are you okay?” 

“I... why are there two of you?” 

“Oh my god,” Taeil uttered. “You really should go to the doctor; I think you might have a concussion.” 

“Doctors are for losers,” Johnny whined. 

“Which is exactly what you are,” Taeil stated. “Walked into a goddamn lamppost and won’t even go get his head checked,” he uttered, moving Johnny’s hand away to get a better look. He traced his fingers around the bump; it had gone down severely but seeing double really wasn’t a reassuring thing. “Do you have ice or any medicine? Painkillers? Anything?” 

“In the kitchen,” Johnny murmured. “Top, top shelf. You’re too short to reach it.” 

“You’re unbelievable,” Taeil said, lightly slapping Johnny’s arm. “An unbelievable mess – that's what you are.” 

“Yet I still managed to get you in bed,” Johnny stated. “Now, what does that say about you?” 

“That I have a questionable taste in men,” Taeil responded. He stood up, pulling on his pants as Johnny watched him. “You’re taking care of yourself whether you like it or not,” he warned, pointing his index at the younger. “Get your lousy ass out of bed, grab those painkillers and I’ll make you tea.” 

“Whose ass are you calling lousy?” Johnny grumbled. 

“Yours! Now up! Don’t make me force you out of bed.” 

“I’d actually love to see it.” 

Taeil shook his head. “I’m convinced you like being manhandled.” 

“I can’t argue with that.” 

The older rolled his eyes. 

In the end though, Johnny got himself out of bed. He did as Taeil advised him to. It was nice to see that despite being an overly sarcastic idiot, Johnny was able to listen and behave. 

Taeil stayed with Johnny for maybe two more hours before they parted ways. He wasn’t sure if they’d really get to see each other again or if what happened between them over the past two days was nothing more than a one-time thing. Sure, they had each other’s contact numbers, but would either of them make a move after saying goodbye? 

*** 

Yes. 

The answer was yes. 

It was Johnny that made the first move, texting the older man for a favour – well, two favours really. 

Taeil wanted to laugh. It felt like a joke, but he was curious as to what Johnny wanted from him. 

So, Taeil was baffled to find out that Johnny wanted him to not only basically babysit his younger brother, but to also pick the younger man from the airport and then take him to Johnny’s workplace. It was ridiculous, which was exactly why, despite his better judgements, Taeil agreed. Since his car was finally fixed, he decided to take it out for a test drive to make sure everything was working as it should. 

“So,” Donghyuck – Johnny's younger brother – said, laidback and almost cocky in the way he sat and looked over at Taeil from the passenger seat. “How’d he rope you into this?” He asked. 

“Huh?” 

“I’ve never seen your face before, nor have I ever heard the big boy say your name before, so you must be a new acquaintance,” Donghyuck stated. “Which is why I’m asking: how did he get you to do this? Is he paying you? Are you indebted to him?” 

Taeil shrugged. “I had nothing better going on,” he explained. “It was either this or paperwork. Plus, he asked nicely.” 

“He sure is well behaved, huh?” Donghyuck joked. “Who are you to him anyway?” 

“A new friend,” Taeil replied. 

Donghyuck scanned Taeil with his eyes, nodding slightly to himself. 

“He walked into a lamppost – that's how we met,” Taeil said. 

At that, Donghyuck snorted. “Typical. Did you laugh? I bet you did. I would’ve laughed for sure.” 

“I did,” Taeil stated. “And then seconds later, I also walked into a pole.” 

Donghyuck guffawed. “That’s amazing. I already like you.” 

“Thanks,” Taeil said softly, a smile on his lips as he looked over at the younger. “Can I ask something?” 

“Shoot,” Donghyuck replied. 

“How come I’m taking you to Johnny’s work instead of, I don’t know, a hotel or his place?” 

“Simple answer,” the younger stated. “He doesn’t trust me alone after last time.” 

“And what happened last time?” 

“I nearly burned his apartment down on accident.” 

Taeil chuckled. “And how did you do that?” 

Donghyuck shrugged. “In my defence, Johnny’s stove is weird as fuck.” 

“It really isn’t,” Taeil argued, steering the car down the last turn to the athletic centre Johnny said he worked at. 

“Oh? And how would you know? Have you ever used it?” 

“Once,” the man said. “It’s not hard to use.” 

Donghyuck was silent for a moment as Taeil drove into the parking lot. He reversed into an empty spot before turning the engine off. 

“Are you seeing my brother?” Donghyuck asked out of the blue. 

Taeil found himself at a standstill. “Pardon?” 

“I asked: are you and Johnny seeing each other? Like, _seeing_ each other if you catch my drift?” 

Considering the men have maybe talked for a few hours in person, fucked once and texted a few times, Taeil decided to deny that what he and Johnny had was anything more than a hook-up and maybe a blossoming friendship. They weren’t _seeing_ each other in the sense Donghyuck probably meant. 

“No, nothing of the sort,” Taeil explained, shaking his head in disagreement. 

Donghyuck clicked his tongue. “Oh well,” he muttered. “Anyway, thanks for the drive! I’ll take care of myself now.” He was about to step out, his backpack slung over his shoulder, only to stop when he saw Taeil was doing the same. “Where are you going?” 

“Johnny asked me to watch over you until he’s free,” the older explained. 

“Oh, there’s no need, I’ll-” 

“He told me very clearly that you’re not to be left alone for more than five minutes,” Taeil interrupted. “Now, let’s go.” 

Donghyuck sighed, but complied nevertheless. 

The two men walked inside the sports centre. Donghyuck knew where he was going, leading Taeil through the corridors until they both stepped outside. Taeil was honestly surprised at the sheer size of the outside space. There was a large track and field course as well as other sectioned off areas, one which looked like it was used for football and the other for basketball. 

“First time?” Donghyuck asked, glancing over at Taeil from over his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s huge, isn't it?” 

“It is,” Taeil agreed. “But doesn’t Johnny coach volleyball?” 

“He does, but that’s inside,” Donghyuck explained. “He also does track so he might be out here. Oh, there he is. Ay, Johnny! I’m here!” Donghyuck exclaimed, waving out to Johnny out in the field. 

Taeil also waved. 

Johnny waved back. 

“You into sports?” Donghyuck asked. 

“Not really,” the older said. “But I don’t have anything against it.” 

“Then let’s take a seat and watch. Some of these kids are really good,” the younger explained. 

The duo did so, sitting in the stalls at the front, close enough to watch the runners sprint. 

In the meantime, Taeil and Donghyuck chatted about whatever came to mind. 

But finally, Johnny came up to them after timing all of the kids. He approached the two with a bright grin. 

“Sorry for taking so long,” Johnny apologised. 

“It’s fine,” Taeil assured. “Donghyuck and I weren’t bored or anything.” 

“Good,” Johnny said with relief. “I’m already feeling guilty for making you do all this so I hate it if you were bored out of your mind.” 

“Don’t worry about that,” the older man said. “This beats the other plan for the day I had.” 

“Yeah?” 

Taeil nodded, offering Johnny a soft smile. 

“Still, I’ll pay you back,” Johnny promised. “How about dinner?” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I want to,” Johnny declared. “Please?” 

Taeil chuckled, nodding his head in response. “Sure. Why not?” 

“Nice,” Johnny uttered. 

Donghyuck – clearly not pleased with being ignored – folded his arms, staring out into the distance. To bring the attention to himself he decided to ask something absurd. “What’s an orgasm?” 

Taeil’s eyes widened, looking over at the youngest. 

Without missing a beat, Johnny quipped back with a “isn’t that when you fold paper into shapes?” 

“Isn’t that oregano?” Taeil asked, joining in, his stomach clenching when Johnny laughed. 

“Nice,” Johnny mused. 

Finally done with the two, Donghyuck groaned and slid himself down the plastic seat. 

“Oh, hi Hyuck. Didn’t see you there,” Johnny greeted, finally acknowledging his brother’s presence. 

“I hate you,” the youngest grumbled. 

“Love you too,” Johnny replied. “How was the flight?” 

“Wonderful,” the younger replied, sitting himself back up. “I could make out a unicorn outside of my window.” 

“That’s amazing, anyway Taeil-” 

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck moaned again. 

Johnny laughed. “I’m just messing with you. How did the unicorn look?” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

With that, Taeil thought it was a good time to excuse himself. 

“Are you going already?” Johnny asked, sounding quite disappointed if Taeil had to guess. 

“I probably should,” Taeil replied. “But don’t think this is the last you’ll see of me; you owe me dinner.” 

Johnny grinned. “I sure do.” 

Donghyuck muttered something after that, however, it was too quiet for Taeil to hear. 

Taeil waved the two goodbye and went back home, ignoring the way he had felt seeing and hearing Johnny laugh and smile. He wrote it off as nothing, not giving it much thought after that. 

*** 

It somehow happened – Taeil wasn’t entirely just how it came to be – but he and Johnny were now basically friends with benefits. They would go out, act like they’d act with any other of their friends, but then they’d also get to either of their homes and they would either hang around not doing much or they’d end up in bed together. 

Taeil was honestly fine with that arrangement. 

At least, that’s what he thought. 

The more time the men spent like that, the more Taeil began to notice that maybe, _maybe_ , he wasn’t entirely satisfied with just being fuck buddies. But the problem was Johnny; the younger man seemed totally content, and because of that, Taeil wasn’t sure on whether he should ignore his feelings and go along just as he had for the past few months, or if he should act on said feelings and ask Johnny if he would be interested in being more. 

“You okay?” Johnny asked quietly, looking over at Taeil whose facial expression was one of confusion, torn and struggling. Taeil was not good with emotions – well, he was, but he wasn’t the best when it came to... love. Did he love Johnny? Maybe, but also maybe not. He wasn’t truly sure what he was feeling, but he definitely didn’t feel the same about Johnny as he felt about his other friends such as Jungwoo or Taeyong. 

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” Taeil assured, not realising he had completely zoned out until Johnny snapped him back to reality. 

Taeil invited Johnny to tag along with him to a movie night at Jungwoo’s place. He wasn’t sure why he did that considering Johnny and Jungwoo didn’t really know each other that well. However, it started to make sense when Taeil realised that he liked Johnny a bit more than he expected. 

Jungwoo didn’t protest about it, hence, Johnny joined in. 

Maybe that was a bad move. Taeil felt like Jungwoo was judging him from where he sat. He felt extremely conscious of himself and everything he and Johnny did, but the same didn’t apply for Johnny who just did whatever he pleased. 

That included being overly clingy with Taeil, his arm thrown over Taeil’s shoulder. That and the excessive amount of random touches he sent Taeil’s way. Johnny was a very touchy person as Taeil had found out during their time together, but now that they weren’t alone, Taeil became more aware of it. 

“You looked a bit out of it,” Johnny murmured, placing the back of his hand against Taeil’s forehead to check his temperature. “You sure you’re okay?” 

Taeil offered Johnny a soft and reassuring smile. “I am, don’t worry. I really am fine.” 

“Not to interrupt you and your couple whispers, but I’m trying to watch the movie,” Jungwoo said. 

“I- what? Johnny and I aren’t dating,” Taeil stated, defensive. “We’re just friends.” 

Johnny looked down at Taeil, and after what seemed to be a moment of hesitation, he agreed. “Yeah. Just friends. Like- maybe a bromance, you know?” 

Jungwoo sneezed. “Oh, sorry, I’m allergic to bullshit,” he uttered. 

Taeil didn’t know what exactly he was feeling. Was it embarrassment, or maybe guilt, or maybe a bit of both? He wasn’t entirely sure. 

Johnny laughed it off, retracting his arm from around Taeil. 

Taeil hated that. He didn’t want Johnny to move away. 

There was an air of awkwardness around the two. Jungwoo must have noticed that since he gave Taeil an apologetic smile. 

Was he that easy to read? 

*** 

Taeil was easy to read to everyone. Everyone but Johnny. 

Taeil must have made a mistake back at the movie night, because Johnny was acting really strange around him since that happened. He looked like he was restraining himself from touching Taeil or being overly friendly with him, keeping his touched to an absolute minimum outside of the bedroom. 

Taeil had enough. He had enough of how his stomach would tighten and his heart clench around Johnny; he had enough of catching Johnny staring at him only to look away when he got caught; he had enough of skirting around the topic at hand, limiting their relationship to that of friends with benefits or god forbid a _bromance_. 

Tired of it all, Taeil invited Johnny over to his place. Johnny seemed excited, like he was expecting the two of them to get to it as soon as he stepped inside. However, Taeil had other plans. 

“Sit,” Taeil ordered, pointing over to the couch. 

“Ooo, someone’s getting bossy,” Johnny said playfully. “You know I like that.” 

“Behave,” Taeil said. “Do you want something to drink?” 

“I’m fine,” Johnny stated. 

“Good,” Taeil said. He took in a deep breath, eyes fixed onto Johnny. He really was about to do this. How did this even happen in the first place? It was Taeil that didn’t want a boyfriend nor a relationship, so how on earth did he find himself standing in front of Johnny, ready to confess his feelings in hope that the younger man would reciprocate them, also wanting to be more than whatever they had going on currently. 

“You good?” Johnny asked. 

The older man nodded, finally moving to sit down next to Johnny. He turned to face the younger, his hands in his lap. “We should talk.” 

“That’s never a good way to start off a conversation,” Johnny mused. “What is it?” 

“I’ve-” Taeil paused to groaned. “Fuck, this is harder than I imagined it to be.” 

Johnny chuckled. 

“Okay,” Taeil resumed. “Listen, I’ve been thinking a lot lately.” 

“That’s sexy.” 

Taeil ignored that last part. Johnny wasn’t taking this seriously – at least not yet. So, Taeil continued. “I’ve been thinking about the two of us and what we have going on – mainly our umm... arrangement,” he elaborated. 

Finally, Johnny seemed to be paying attention. “And? Is there a problem?” 

“Yes,” Taeil replied. “But before you panic, it’s not bad, it’s just... I might have realised that this whole friends with benefits system and our relationship that you called a _bromance_ before, really isn’t what I want.” 

“Oh...” 

“I never really wanted a relationship or anything, but I think... I want one, if it’s with you,” Taeil admitted. 

“I- does that- are you-” 

Taeil chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, I am,” he answered. “Do you maybe wanna be my boyfriend?” 

The smile spreading across Johnny’s face was blinding. Taeil took that as a yes. 

As a confirmation, Johnny pulled Taeil in for a kiss, yanking the older by the fabric of his sweatshirt. His lips were plush, feeling warm and sweet against Taeil’s. And despite it being a sudden and messy kiss, it was absolutely perfect. 

Taeil cupped Johnny’s jaw, stroking his thumb over the man’s soft cheek – gentle and tender. 

When they pulled away, Johnny pressed their foreheads together, their warm breaths mixing in between their lips. 

“Dude, you know,” Johnny mused, “I’m beginning to feel we’re phasing the ‘b’ out of our bromance.” 

Taeil snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re insufferable,” he uttered before pulling Johnny back in for a kiss. 

Johnny didn’t complain, smiling into their exchange. 

Taeil was absolutely content, and though it was a stupid thing to admit, he was actually quite glad he laughed at Johnny back then. If he didn’t do that, he probably would have never gotten to hold and kiss the man, calling Johnny his. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giveaway fic since the incorrect johnil account reached 1k followers! Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Incorrect Johnil [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/correct_johnil)  
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
